


Sense

by MapleleafCameo



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, sensory imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleleafCameo/pseuds/MapleleafCameo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrapped in Jack, immersed in him, Bitty knows that they are intended to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaradel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaradel/gifts).



> Thanks to mattsloved1 for looking this over:D

Murmurs and whispers in the dark, the deep quiet, a smattering of another language Jack gasps out, unaware, reverting to native tongue, exhaling jewel-toned words into the night. Bitty knows it is easier for Jack to articulate, to say to him the things he stumbles over in English. He wonders, treasuring the phrases, what he is saying, intuiting the meaning, but not wishing to dispel any imaginings. He doesn’t ask, wants to keep them secret, to dwell on alone, after, when Jack’s asleep. Panting sighs and moans, the rustle of bed sheets, clutched in yearning, the thump of the mattress as it moves and rocks beneath them to resonate through the room. The sound of Bitty’s name driven out by the passion of the two of them working their bodies in synchronicity, said with such adoration, such love and affection, tears form and leak silently, wetting the pillow beneath his head. 

Bitty opens his eyes and gazes with wonder at Jack moving above him, his face the most beautiful thing ever seen, lips caught between his front teeth, made pale by the pressure. Muscles glide and undulate. He looks down, watching Jack’s stomach clench, watching his cock slide in and out of him, the thrust of a perfect body into his own. Jack catches his gaze, blinks, eyes soften and with a moan pulled out of him by sheer need, he bends toward Bitty’s neck and burrows, scenting.

The smell of their sweat soaked bodies is an aphrodisiac. It’s more stimulating than he would have thought, but Jack’s particular aroma clings to him, the memory of this will be implanted in his brain, and all he will have to do is kiss Jack on the neck, inhaling when he comes home from practice and a trace odor alone will trigger the longing that lies just below the surface of his skin, kindling the heat between them. Sweat and heat and salt and hunger float in the breeze from the open window. 

The experience of finally getting to touch someone cherished, someone loved, is like no other feeling. To caress and stroke, to nuzzle them with lips, to fondle and pet, to relish skin to skin contact as bodies lay together, sliding in passion and primal urges. To embrace them, possess but not own, never own, but revere, worship with utter abandon. Bitty holds Jack, clutches him tightly in his arms, finger and nails pressing deep, marking, and feels the shudders ripple through him, triggering his own orgasm. 

He tastes the salt drying on Jack’s skin, savours the unique Jack tang, traces of wood smoke, the clean smell of ice and snow. He consumes him with burning desire planting kisses with mouth and tongue, licks and laps, kitten-like, making Jack shudder all over again as he comes down from his climax. 

He pulls Jack to him as they come down, caresses and adores him with hands and mouth, as they lie together, sated, exhausted, the hormonal response of joining with the love of his life, breathing together. 

The night stills. The sound of traffic becomes muffled as rain begins to fall from the sky, the scent of wet pavement rushes in. Bitty tastes the tears he’s swallowed, not quite refreshing enough to quench the deep thirst from their lovemaking. He’ll get up to grab a glass of water. He’ll grab a wet face cloth and clean them both up, wiping Jack’s body with soothing touch and his own, soon. For now, it is enough to lie here, holding Jack in his arms, his chin resting on Jack’s head, as he breathes into his shoulder. This moment, this moment now, he will hold dear, to bring out and look at, to hold precious, to represent proof that they are meant to be together, to fit into one another’s lives, to become a whole.

Lying in the dark, listening to Jack as he slumbers, dreaming of the day they will finally live together, it makes perfect sense.


End file.
